


The Silent Blade

by PinkaWuv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Blood, Destiny, Fandom, Homestuck - Freeform, Love Story, Multi, Past, Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkaWuv/pseuds/PinkaWuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of the past of a Female troll that wanted tbeat the grand highblood and add her own blood color to the hemospectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running in the night

**Author's Note:**

> note: contains violence,mutant bloods,gore,lots of OCs and original characters from Homestuck.

CHAPTER 1

here we go,running again away from guards.  
your name is Sketii Aissil, and you are so proud of be a powerful mutant blood.  
you are a 11 solar sweeps old mutant blood female troll. you are really tall,and you got wonderful long hair that completely hides your eyes. you wear a long sort of dress that you made by yourself when you was just a little kid. this dress also have a nice big hoodie and 2 holes for put your crooked horns in. you wear a sort of yellow high-heels and ripped pants and purple shirt.  
you are now running away from the guards that seems to have found you. you've been hunted from them for SWEEPS,and it all just started the day when you showed yourself up to Redglare, without knew the risk you were running in. damn, Redglare is a smart one, and she just tried to trap you and then cull you, but suddenly, you had the great idea to use your psychic powers for lift up a table and throw it right in her face.

but, forget everything for now. you have better things to worry about.  
YOU ARE GETTING CHASED UP BY A TON OF GUARDS, and they will never stop to chase you until they got you or just culled you. you are thinking for a smart plan for get out this situation quickly and safely. you suddenly jump on a tree and then on five more, getting on the tallest one,as you are ready to strife again and make a epic slaughter one more time. you then concentrate and use your powers for lift up the nearest rock and throw it to a few guards. the only thing you hear is a splat sound and tons of little blood drops dropping everywhere all over the ground and the trees around you.the other guards looks in horror and frustration their partners getting slashed and squashed by the rock,as they hiss and run closer to you in response. you giggle and jump off the tree,as you pick up one of that BASTARDS and you use your powers again…..for make its head blow up and spray blood and flesh everywhere.  
one of them pounces you from behind and bites your neck, making you bleed your precious mutant blood out of your skin. you kick it off and you run away again. this time,they don't chase you, but just stand there, looking at you abscond. why? why this attitude? you smirk and successfully ran away from that war zone. but never,NEVER,forget that you will be always hunted by them. the grand highblood wants your head,and no one can't stop him.  
you manage to hide in the nearest bush and bandage your neck. you don't want to die for bleeding.

you peek out of the bush for check if there isn't anyone around.  
there isn't a single soul, just the howling sound of a lusus wolf and the cawing of the crows around there. you then cover the bush with some leaves and successfully create a pillow made of leaves,that you will use for sleep.

*SHAKE* *SHAKE*

wait…what is that sound?  
you are worrying again. you slowly look from a hole that you made in the bush. you notice a female troll and a male one walking and talking. you focalize your eyes on them.  
No….thi can' be possible….THE DOLOROSA WITH THE SUFFERER!  
you don't know what to do,they are just standing there,talking about their stuff. you spy them for a couple of hours,as you accidentally make a cracking sound by pushing the bush too further.

"what was that?"  
the Dolorosa said, tilting back and looking around,making her eyes glow in a creepy way.

"what sound mom? you propably heard a owl or another beast around there…right?"  
Sufferer whispered,titling back too,staring the ground.

oh no…what you can do now? if they are there for find you, if you show yourself, they wound propably caught you and show you to GHB,and then you just have to pray to god that HE DOESNT RIP YOUR SKIN OFF AND BROKE YOU IN HALF FOR WHAT YOU DID.  
bu…you noticed that they don't have any of those strange purple symbols on their legs or shoulder. you get out the bush,showing yourself at them,and making dolorosa jump for the surprise and sufferer sqeal.

"who are you?!"  
dolorosa said, protecting sufferer.

"please be quiet. i'm just a victim of the GHB. i'm getting hunted down by its guards and its allies just when i was 6 sweeps old. i completely don't want to hurt any of you."  
you then walk closer to them,Dolorosa keeping stare you,more like a glare.  
then,she slowly stop stare you in that way, and smile.

"we would never be a ally of the GHB. we are lowbloods at all. but,just let me introduce myself and my son to you. i am The Dolorosa,and he's-"  
she was going to say "Sufferer" but,he just stepped away in fear.

"SHE'S LIKE ME. MOTHER YOU ARE SURE THAT ITS SAFE TO INTRODUCE TO A STRANGER?"

"Sufferer. stop that. does she looks dangerous and maleficent to you?"  
dolorosa answered Sufferer,looking at him with a serious face.  
Sufferer just shuts up and walk closer to her,as she finally restarts her discussion.

"so,like how you propably heard, he's Sufferer,my son. we would be pleasured to help you. in fact, i always help people who needs assistance."

then,she just walked closer to you and smiled,and Sufferer did too, blushing a little.

"let me show you the way to our place,and,don't worry, GHB can't find you there."  
then,she holds your hand ,and said to follow her.  
some hours later,you are in a big hive,exactly,Dolorosa and sufferer's hive.  
you spend all the night sleeping in the guests restroom. that was nice to find someone nice and sweet with you.


	2. Sleeping Mutant Bloods

CHAPTER 2

 

you wake up from your long sleep. Dolorosa made you sleep in a comfortable pod , next to 100 more pods with other Dolorosa friends and parents. this place is quiet peaceful and comfortable. there are lots of mutant bloods just like you, and some suffer a little for various stuff.you are safe that your long dress just hides completely you,except that it shows your legs and your mouth. you peek out of our pod, looking at the other trolls that are still sleeping. you are completely covered in sopor slime, but you really don't care. you jump out your pod and you wipe off the slime on your body, looking at it a little disgusted. you slowly walk outside, careful to don't wake up anyone. you rapidly put your cape on your head for protect yourself from the sun rays and you look around. this place is surrounded by tall trees that completely hides the small village you now live in. around is full of a few little hives, each one contains 100 pods for 100 trolls of any type of blood color and species. you manage to walk in front of Dolorosa's hive, that is also the biggest. you knok on the door, as you hear some noises, then she opens the door smiling.

"Oh, You Are Already Waked Up? Didn't The Sun Is Hurting You"

you shake your head and show her your hoodie.

"Nice! But What About Get Better Clodthes Dear?"

she gets inside and picks up a dress that its like yours. . but completely new, with some sort of steel gloves attached on it.you change your clothes and you wear the steel gloves. Dolorosa explained that the gloves are made for make your psychic powers more powerful. you say thanks to her and you run back into your hive, closing the door, careful to don't wake up anyone, as you sit next to your pod and you pick up your clock. it isn't a normal clock, it can communicate with others without get any suspects. sadly, no one is up to communicate with you, but you don't really care. you then look around you in the hive: the walls are of the same color of Dolorosa's blood, the floor is made of wood and steel, and there are small windows in every angle of the hive. 

"hey. . . . pssssst"

someone's calling you. you look around, and you notice a tall male seadweller next to you.  
he was sure another mutant blood, but you notice that his fins on the cheeks are slightly longer,and also, he have a long fin on each arm. the waves at you,showing his webbed hands.

"my name is. . .uhm. . .Liceen Aquius. . . But just call me Liceen or Licey for short!"

woah, he's shy.

"hi Liceen! My name is Sketii, but you can call me "The Scissorer" "

you say, laughing silently, talking off your hoodie. well, your eyes are still hidden by your long puffy and messy hair, but your don't care. Liceen was wearing a sort of Lime hoodie with a pair of grey long pants and yellow shoes.

"So. . . what is your blood color?"

he asked to you, looking at your face. you answer that it is Violet, and sure, it isn't on the hemospectrum. Liceen ghasped and blushed, as he said that his color is Lime. he then stroked your puffy hair,you can feel that his webbed hands are still wet for the sopor slime. you look finally at him:  
his eye's pupils are completely green with a slightly lime shade,his hair completely black and shory,with a wonderful tuft on its head. you notice that his right eye have a long fresh scar.He noticed that you was looking at his scar, as he hides it with his hand in shame.

"What's wrong?"

you ask, looking at him puzzled. he sighs and answers:

"I've got attacked by a dragon and i saved myself by. . .using. . . my sword. . ."

he then picks up from his pants a long, sharp, golden word.

"I'm a master at using swords!"

he said, smiling.

"well, i'm a master at psychic powers and controlling every type of sharp things."

you then make his sword float around, then you give it back to him.  
he ghasps surprised and clapped his hands.

later . . . .

its night, and everyone are awake, talking to each other, and some are outside, doing their stuff. Liceen was chatting with Sufferer, and you was examinating the place a little more. after a nice meal, you go to sleep after some hours, with the other trolls that were already sleeping.


	3. A Little Visit

CHAPTER 3

 

 

its day. you are always the one that wakes up first of the others. you  can't wait that the night comes, yu don't like dark places. you put on your hoodie and you jump out of your pod. you shake off the sopor slime from you, and you manage to walk outside. you notice someone outside knocking at Dolorosa's door. its a young male troll with messy hair and a skull suite with adorable violet boots. you giggle a little at him because the suite doesn't really fit him nice, its too big for its little shape. you watch the scene:

 

Dolorosa opens up the door at the little troll, as she giggles

 

"Oh Kurloz! how are you dear?"

 

the little troll giggles and gives a letter to dolorosa. she looks at the letter surprised and she opens it up, reading. the little troll then tilts back and looks at you. he just noticed your presence.

his face was all painted, and his horns were still short. he waved and smiled, but you have a bad feeling. yep, he's GHB's son. you start to breath hard, sweating. the little troll ghasped and run close to you, pat patting your shoulder. he wasn't evil at all, but why he's there?

 

"Hi! What you're doing here lil mama?"

he asked with his little adorable voice.

 

"lil mama? OH! talks the one that is little!"

 

you answer, picking him up and snuggling him, making him giggle and flail its little arms.

Dolorosa finally noticed you, as she giggles and signs you to come in her hive.

you walk in her hive with the little troll in your arms. Dolorosa then take a look to you.

 

"I Have Bad News Sketii. Grand Highblood Is Still Hunt You, But This Time, By Himself. Its Better That You Stay There Dear, Or He Will Find You And Proceed To Cull You"

 

Dolorosa said, then she stroked the little troll's hair, making him grin.

 

"ok Dolorosa, but what about this little one here?"

 

you ask her curiously,looking at the little troll that was chewing your hoodie.

"Oh, He's Kurloz, Grand Highblood's Son. He Reminds And Tells Me Grand Highblood's Plans. He's Really Nice And Sweet, You Can Trust Him Safely."

 

Kurloz waves at you, smiling, then speaking again

 

"yeah i'm doing this since dolorosa made this MOTHERFUCKING awesome place!"

 

Dolorosa glared Kurloz 

 

"No Bad Words, Kuroz. You're Too Little For Spoke Such Stuff"

 

kurloz nodded,then he jumped off your arms, landing on the ground and looking at you.

 

"its time for me to come back home,see you later!"

 

he said, before then ran away waving. what a cutie, you just forget to squeeze his little soft cheeks.

Dolorosa giggles and managed to put the letter on her desk, that was full of other letters.

 

"what about how i will complete my mission of beat him?"

 

you asked, looking at Dolorosa worried. She looked at you surprised and then she sighed.

 

"Dear, He's Too Powerful. You Can't Beat Him. . ."

 

Dolorosa answers, looking at you and then patting your shoulder. you look down and you manage to take a look around, just for spend the time in a good way.

as you walk outside, you notice Kurloz stuck in a bush. you walk closer to him and you ask him if he needs help. he just nod and ask to cut in half the bush for him.

your hand glows as you make a huge scissor appear. you slice in half the bush, letting kurloz's little feet get free from that "evil" bush. he says "Thanks" and then he rans off waving. you love how cute he is,you never saw something that much adorable. a few hours later you eat something just for then take a little nap. you feel really  tired,and you just fell asleep in your pod.


End file.
